Abraços de Monstros Caidos
by Veri-chan
Summary: Tudo que eles queriam era ser abraçar, como se fosse a ultima vez. Como se o mundo não fosse nada, alem de abraços de monstros caidos. Songfinc inspirada no poema musical da banda Blush Azul


_**Disclaimer:** Furuba não me pertence, eu apenas gosto de escrever sobre ele. A musica também não me pertencem, é um poema da escritora acreana Walquiria Raizer que foi belamente musicada pela banda, também acreana, Blush Azul._

**

* * *

**

**ABRAÇOS DE MONSTROS CAÍDOS**

_por Veri-chan_

_**Abraços de monstros caídos**_

_**Composição Blush Azul / Walquiria Raizer.**_

_Abraça-me hoje_

_Porque hoje preciso de ti_

_Porque os amores partidos_

_São sempre os que nos doem mais_

_Abraça-me hoje como se eu fosse partir_

_Porque os amores partidos_

_São sempre os que nos doem mais_

Tohru não conseguia parar de chorar. Ela queria, mas não conseguia. Ah, como se sentia boba e infantil. Chorando feito uma criança só porque fora desprezada por aquele que ela mais amava. Se ele lhe visse chorando, ai sim iria lhe detestar. Tudo que ela queria era parar com as lágrimas, mas não conseguia.

Yuki entrou no quarto, e a garota desejou ser invisível. Não queria que ele lhe visse assim, tão patética. O rapaz não falou nada, não pergunto por que chorava – afinal, sabia muito bem o motivo – apenas caminhou ate a cadeira ao lado da cama da moça e pousou sua mão sobre a dela. Não gostava de vê-la assim, triste. Kyo iria sofrer por aquilo, e ele se certificaria disso.

Lentamente a garota foi se acalmando, ate as lágrimas cessarem. Sorriu para o amigo, um sorriso amarelo e sem vida, o típico sorriso que se dá para dizer que esta bem, quando na verdade se está mal. Se está péssimo. O rapaz sorriu-lhe de volta, não acreditando na garota. Decidiu quebrar o silêncio, sabia que o que iria falar poderia fazê-la voltar a chorar, mas mesmo assim precisava dizer.

"Ele este aqui hoje" murmurou, fazendo a garota olha-lo surpresa "Quis entrar, mas as meninas não deixaram".

"Fizeram bem" falou ela quase num sussurro "Se tivesse entrado teria me visto chorando".

"Ele está preocupado. Se sente culpado"

"Nem tem porque, ele só foi sincero. Não posso culpá-lo por isso, não é?"

Mas Yuki sabia que ele não havia sido sincero. Kyo amava Tohru, mas não tinha coragem de revê-lar. E idiota, como sempre fora, achava que era mais correto afasta-la, pois não poderia protegê-la. O que não percebia era que quanto mais a afastava, mas lhe machucava e mais a fazia sofrer. Mas ele não podia falar o que sabia para a garota, ela iria sorrir e dizer que aquilo não era verdade, que só tentava lhe alegrar. Aquelas coisas apenas o próprio Kyo poderia falar.

Naquele momento, Yuki só queria poder abraçar a amiga e consola-la, mas nem isso ele podia fazer. Então apenas continuou a segurar-lhe a mão com força, desejando que de alguma forma aquilo ajudasse a dissipar a dor.

_Não pergunte o que foi_

_Não diga que vai passar_

_Porque nada passa_

_Nada passa_

O rapaz que possuía a maldição do signo do gato andava em direção ao hospital, naquela tarde ele decidira tomar coragem e ficar cara-a-cara com Tohru. Nem que tivesse que enfrentar suas duas melhores amigas – algo que já havia feito na escola, mas sabia que não seria assim tão fácil de falar com a garota por quem era apaixonado e que tanto protegiam dele -, ele tinha que falar com ela.

Com as mãos no bolso, andava em passos largos, seu coração batia forte. Tinha que se desculpar, ele falara coisas muito cruéis, tudo para afastá-la, mas agora estava arrependido. Ele quase a perdera, e aquilo lhe machucava o peito. Como pudera fazer aquilo com ela? Como pudera ser tão malvado?

Só de pensar que ela poderia ter chorado por ele seu coração apertava. Ele nunca desejara por aquilo, não, ele a amava. Queria vê-la sempre sorrindo, feliz. Ela merecia todas as alegrias do mundo. E ele só estava lhe causando dor. Talvez fosse mesmo melhor se ele lhe deixasse em paz.

Parou, seu corpo tremia. Era melhor mesmo, não é? Então porque ele ia em direção ao hospital? O que queria, faze-la sofrer mais? Faze-la chorar mais? Ele tinha que ir embora de sua vida, deixá-la em paz e deixa-la ser feliz. Deu meia volta, correndo para longe do hospital. Estava com medo, tinha medo de vê-la, tinha medo de que ela não o perdoasse, tinha medo de machucá-la. O que estava pensando? Ele era um monstro, e nunca poderia amá-la, não tinha esse direito.

Ele era apenas um desprezível monstro.

Após muito correr, parou cansado, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Estava fugindo. Estava fazendo as mesmas besteiras de sempre, afastando-a. Fora isso que causara aquela situação, e ele estava agindo do mesmo modo? Como era covarde.

Respirando fundo, deu meia volta e começou a percorrer todo o caminho de novo, em passos sempre largos e apressados. Ele não podia mais fugir, tinha que enfrentar seus medos e as conseqüências de seus atos. Estava na hora de agir como um adulto. Caminhou de volta para o hospital, esperando ainda encontrá-la.

_Abraça-me, mas não como amigo_

_Abraça-me como se o mundo nada mais fosse _

_Do que abraços de monstros caídos_

_De monstros caídos_

Abraçaram-se, e nem conseguiram acreditar. Era verdade? Podiam mesmo fazer aquilo? Com lágrimas nos olhos e sorrisos nos lábios continuaram naquela posição, tudo parecia um sonho. Não queriam nunca se separar, pois tinham medo de ao fazê-lo, a maldição voltasse e eles nunca mais pudessem se abraçar. E tudo que eles queriam eram se abraçar.

Kyo segurou bem forte aquele corpo frágil, com medo de que ele pudesse fugir. Desaparecer. Então aquilo era um abraço? Claro que abraçara sua ex-namorada antes, mas nada se comparava com aquilo. Aquele abraço era simplesmente... Divino.

"Não me solte" murmurou Tohru. Nem se ela quisesse. Ele desejava permanecer assim para sempre. Abraça-la, não como amigo, mas como um homem. Um homem que lhe amava, que lhe queria, e quer era livre para ter aqueles sentimentos. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos, livre, seria aquilo verdade? Um monstro como ele poderia ser livre?

Permaneceram por longos minutos naquele interminável abraço, como se o mundo fosse acabar e aquele havia sido o modo que haviam escolhido para morrer. Juntos. Era como se o mundo nada mais fosse, nada mais importasse, só eles.

_Não pergunte o que foi_

_Não diga que vai passar_

_Porque nada passa_

_Nada passa_

Tohru entrou no quarto do rapaz e sorrateiramente sentou-se em sua cama, observando-o dormir. Sorriu, ele era adorável assim, parecia uma criança. Olhou para a janela podendo ver o dia claro e belo. Nem acreditava que dali algumas horas iria partir com seu amado. Nem acreditava que estavam finalmente juntos, depois de tudo. Haviam conseguido enfrentas todas as diversidades, superaram tudo, ate a maldição. Venceram a maldição.

Sentiu dois braços lhe puxarem a cintura e soltou um grito, foi jogada na cama pelo rapaz, olhou-o assustada. "O que está fazendo?" perguntou e ele apenas sorriu, como um menino travesso. Seus cabelos alaranjados brilhavam com a luz que entrava no quarto e seus olhos pareciam queimar. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, rastros do sono que acabara de despertar.

Num rápido movimento, selou seus lábios com os da garota, beijando-a com paixão e delicadeza. Tohru fechou os olhos e entreabriu a boca convidativamente, deixando-o que adentrasse seu corpo por aquele pequeno orifício no rosto e explorasse cada canto com sua língua, doce e quente. Sentiu um gostoso arrepio lhe subir a espinhas, como era bom poder ficar junto dele. Poder senti-lo daquela forma.

Eles haviam lutado parar chegarem aquele momento e tudo que haviam enfrentado não seria esquecido, serviria para lembrá-los de seu amor e de como haviam lutado por ele.

_Abraça-me e não me olhe nos olhos_

_Porque os olhos, querido, são sempre o que me acabam primeiro_

_Primeiro._

Olharam-se demoradamente, mas não queria ficar apenas no olhar. Olhares se vão com muita facilidades, eles queriam sentir o calor um do outro, os corpos um do outro, então se abraçaram. Abraçaram-se como se o mundo fosse cair. Como se fosse uma despedida. Por que um abraço, é um luxo. Poder sentir o corpo da pessoa amada tão perto do seu, todo o calor, a pele, a respiração. Os corações batendo em harmonia e podendo ser sentidos por ambos. Eram como se fossem um só.

E assim permaneceram por um longo tempo, abraçados naquela pequena cama no quarto do rapaz. O sol entrando pela janela. A despedida dos amigos estava próxima, mas eles sabiam que poderiam lidar com aquilo. Poderiam lidar com tudo enquanto estivessem juntos. E juntos ficaram abraçados, como se fosse a ultima vez.

Para eles o mundo não era mais nada, apenas abraços de monstros caídos.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado da Songfinc.**

**Adoro essa musica, e apesar dela ter uma letra um pouco melancolica, a fanfic se transformou em algo mais positivo. Eu simplesmente achei que a letra caia muito bem com o casal. Quem quiser ouvir a musica ou conhecer mais sobre a banda, é facil, só procurar por eles no myspace ou no site do Trama Virtual. (eu botaria os sites aqui, mas não ta aceitando)**

**A finc ficou simples e foi feita rapidamente - em aproximadamente duas horas, um recorde pra mim -, inspirada no final do Mangá.**

**Obrigados a todos que leram. Um beijos e abraços de monstros caidos**

**Veri-chan**


End file.
